


Enough

by jyuubin



Category: K-pop, K.A.R.D (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Platonic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:40:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21771148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jyuubin/pseuds/jyuubin
Summary: In where Taehyung and Jiwoo meet at a party and find out they are soulmates.
Relationships: Jeon Jiwoo/Kim Taehyung | J.Seph
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

> i posted this on my twt but rewrote it a little bit this is short and very self indulgent  
> sephwoo are platonic soulmates irl you can fight me on it

It all started at a house party where Taehyung knew absolutely no one except or the two friends he came with who ditched him to do god knows what, so he ended up with a beer in hand on a couch scrolling on his phone.

Jiwoo was there because well because it was her house and her roommate was celebrating her birthday so she couldn’t exactly not be here, the problem is they don’t really have any friends in common so she was just walking around the apartment making sure no one stole anything and that nothing was broken.

  
It happened very quickly, after their eyes met their feet lead them to each other as if they had brains of their own as if a force was pulling them. As they get closer Taehyung pulls the collar of his shirt to show the small tattoo on his collarbone, Jiwoo wasn’t stupid she knew what was going on but seeing the tattoo she’s had her whole life on someone else felt strange, good kind of strange. She mirrored his gesture and showed him hers, and she watched him sigh as if a burden was lifted off of his shoulders, she smiled at him because she understood and she felt the same.

  
Taehyung was the first to speak up “Do you want to go somewhere quiet?’

And so they ditch the party and ended up in 24/7 coffee shop. They introduced themselves and talked about life, Jiwoo being quite shy with strangers was grateful that Taehyung talks a lot because it made things easier for her. They’re both excited because this was not a thing everyone gets to experience, it isn’t very common to have a soul mate let along meet them a such a young age. So the tell each other stories from their childhoods’ to their high school embarrassing stories to basic things such as favorite movies and foods(Taehyung is shocked that she has never had chawarma before). They talk about their passions and hobbies Taehyung is a Lit major and talks about it with stars in his eyes, Jiwoo shares her worries about choosing the wrong major and that finance might not be it for her. Its her first time

When the coffee shop starts getting more and more bus with students and workers is when they realize that they had spent the whole night talking and that they should probably leave but not without exchanging phone numbers first. They met up a lot too, going to the same uni and all. Weeks later they still text each other all the time the kind of conversations that never end with a good night or anything they just always seemed to go straight back to each other, sharing moments of their lives with the other or memes that they found funny. They built a strong bond very quickly and both knew that and they loved the relationship they had, nothing was forced and everything felt easy as if they’ve known each other for years which is understandable since they’re supposed to carry with each other forever.

The also hang out a lot alone or with their respective friend groups and its all good until they’re at one of jiwoo’s friend gathering and one of her classmates ask them “how long have you two been together?”

It seemed as if taehyung and jiwoo have gotten so comfortable with each that they have never gotten to that stage and the thing was they didn’t feel the need to. They enjoyed being each other’s favorite person without having their mouths or body interact unless it was a cuddle session after a long day that would result in jiwoo calling taehyung sweaty after a while and taehyung saying her breath smells.

They acted like best friends because they are best friends and that was enough for them but after that day they were frequently asked about their “relationship” status which made things awkward between them at first until Jiwoo had had enough of taehyung avoiding her and showed up to his house to have a talk and at the end of the night they agreed that they would at least try because they were always taught that a soul mate is the love of your life that you will love unconditionally and would want to start a family with.

And so they tried by going on dates at first and that didn’t work because it felt as if they were just hanging out like usual and nothing had changed in their dynamics it was still the same so they tried harder by making their dates as “romantic” as possible picnics on the beach, fancy restaurant, candle lit dinners at home and stargazing in the middle of nowhere.

That also didn’t work.

The only thing left for them was to sleep together.

No seriously Jiwoo read a Cosmopolitan article about how it is very common to feel attachment to someone after having sex. And it seemed obvious to both of them that that was exactly what they needed to get romantic feelings in the mix.

So here they were extremely awkward on Taehyung’s couch in silence after they had dinner and watched random YouTube videos the avoided the topic all night talking about whatever happened to them in class that day. They faced each other and took deeps breathes, Taehyung cups her face and get closer to her to press his lips on hers she reacts fast and respond to the kiss moving her lips slowly, it quickly turns into a full on make out session. It doesn’t last very long until he feels something damp on his cheek. Tears. They weren’t his though. But he understood. He breaks the kiss and gets teary eyed as well.

The kiss wasn’t bad, quite the opposite Jiwoo was a good kisser and he had his fair share of girlfriends and boyfriends to know that he’s not bad either, but the spark isn’t there no matter what how hard they were trying and it was starting to feel so frustrating because he loves Jiwoo so much and he knows that she loves him just as much but not in the way that normal soul mates do.

Wiping her taers from her cheek and forgetting about his“This is enough for me, you know?” Taehyung whispers as if not to scare the girl silently crying in front of him.

“It’s enough for me too” she whispered quietly.

“Good, then we don’t need to do this dumb shit anymore”

“You still want to be my soul mate?”

“What?”

“You still want to be my soul mate even when we cannot act like soul mates?” He felt his stomach drop when he heard jiwoo’s voice cracks but the fact that she thought he wouldn’t want her in life any more absolutely broke.

“Of course. You’re my soul mate and my best friend. I love you and nothing will change that”

Sniff, “You’re my best friend too”

“Happy to hear that otherwise that would’ve been really awkward” she lets out a little chuckle and that’s enough to make him smile.

“Do I look cute with my mascara running?”

“Can i take a picture of you to scare my nephews when they’re being brats?” He runs for his life the moment the words leave his mouth.

They were soul mates, their love as deep and strong it was is platonic and it was valid. They did their research on it and figured out that even though it was a rare thing it was still a thing and that helped them understand their relationship more.

They couldn’t wait to see each other grow and mature, to finish university and find their dream jobs, to experience the ups and downs of life together and eventually meet their life partners be there on their weddings and have their kids grow up and hopefully become friends.

They just couldn’t wait to spend the rest of their lives with each other and they weren’t worried about it much.

**Author's Note:**

> and they were soul mates  
> omg they were soul mates
> 
> feedback is appreciated 🥺


End file.
